ghost_huntfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuya Shibuya (Naru)
Kazuya Shibuya (Naru) is the owner of SPR (Shibuya Psychic Research). He is known to be moody, a narcissist and very confident in what he does. He hires Mai as his assistant after the events that occurred at the old school house next to her school. His reason behind it (which he reveals to Mai in Vol. 12) is "empathy." The principal of Mai's school had told Naru that Mai was an orphan and having been in her situation at one pont Naru decided to give her a job. Exactly how he feels about her is uncertain. Very little about him is ever discussed or revealed until later in the manga, which reaveals Naru's true identity is that of British researcher Oliver Davis, of the original SPR. (NOTE: For more information about Naru's true identity and past, see Eugene Davis) Plot Kazuya Shibuya first approached Mai at her school, where she and her friends were telling ghost stories. Although her friends were instantly taken aback by his attractiveness, Mai did not trust him. Later, they met again when Mai accidentally injured his assistant, Lin. Kazuya insisted that Mai repay him by becoming his assistant, and eventually hires her on full time at Shibuya Psychic Research. Personality Naru in general has a cold, narcissistic, analytical personality. He has little tolerance for weakness--his own or other people. However, he does show genuine respect for people's talents. He is shown as being very competitive, especially in Vol. 9 when he destroys Orikiri-sama, but has no interest in pointless rivalry. In Vol. 6 and 7, he explicitly states that he only takes on the case to expose Miami Psychic Research's fraud because Madoka asked him to, even though it was his reputation they were damaging. Skills Naru is a very adept researcher with a wide range of knowledge about psychic phenomena. In a book he wrote (as Oliver Davis), he discusses the fact that paranormal research is so difficult to study that it must be treated, first and foremost, as science in order to gain credibility. With cameras, microphones, and other analytic technology, Naru clearly puts this theory into practice. It is revealed over the course of the series, however, that Naru is not only a researcher, but has psychic powers himself. He is a particularly strong psychometrist, and possesses astounding PK. His PK abilities are so strong that it is physically very dangerous for him to use them; when his brother was alive, they would "bounce" the PK power between them until it reached its full strength. After Gene's death, Naru had to all but stop using his PK entirely. He did so only in emergencies, and this resulted in loss of consciousness and in extreme cases, heart failure. Relationships Mai Naru's relationship with Mai in the manga is somewhat complicated. He is often derisive about her lack of intelligence, which she resents, and they often clash over Mai's heightened sense of compassion for others. It is unclear whether or not Naru hired Mai out of necessity or affection, or for some other reason; at the time, he claimed that she was only working in order to pay him back for the camera, and that she became a part-time employee because someone had quit. However, he gave her a paycheck after her first case, and there has been no other reference to a previous employee. Further, on the idea of affection/attraction or something else, we find out that all the equipment is insured. Naru is generally very impatient with Mai, especially when she criticizes him. Throughout the series, he does show her some respect and affection in small ways, such as trusting her instincts and cheering her up when they fell down a well. In the novels, their relationship is further questioned when Mai confesses her feelings for him. Naru's response is to ask whether Mai likes him, or the Naru she dreams of--his brother, Gene. Gene Gene (Eugene Davis) is Naru's brother who died before the series takes place. The two were very close; not only were they identical twins, they also had a strong psychic connection. When Naru discovered Gene's death through psychometry, he wasted no time in traveling to Japan in order to find his body. Gene affectionately calls his brother an "idiot scientist," when talking to Mai in the novels (although she is confused, as she did not realize at the time who Gene was). Lin “Naru’s parents first hired Lin as a teacher. Lin taught Naru to control his psychic energy by use of qigong, it is implied that they did not get along together at first because of Naru's ethnicity. In the novels, Gene originally said Mai’s line “You shouldn’t hate me because I’m Japanese or an orphan.” By the time the series takes place, they have a great respect for one another. Naru often relies on Lin for information or his skill as an onmyouji. Lin is also seen as very protective of Naru; he scolds Naru for using qigong, as well as for not informing Lin of any dangerous circumstances. Trivia *His nickname “Naru,” according to Mai is based on Japanese pronunciation of Narcissist, However, at the same time, the words “Naru” almost identical to “Noru,” “Noll” in Japanese pronunciation. *In the manga, it appears that whenever he is intimidated or annoyed, the air temperature in the room where the SPR members were would drop considerably or alternately send chills up the other team members spines. In vol. 4, both Takigawa and Ayako froze when an agitated “Naru” asked them who would lead the group in the investigation. *In the series, Mai was the only one who was not afraid to argue with him and challenge his authority in some cases; it is something he finds rather amusing. She also managed to provoke him during the Cursed House Case, which led him to use Qigong and ended up in the hospital. *According to the author of the series, she considered “Naru” and Mai to be canon and expected them to be together as a couple eventually. However, she did not want to write that kind of story as it held no interest to her as a writer, and she did not intend to write a romance series. *It is usually Naru who ends up coming to various SPR members rescue, especially Mai who is prone to accidents. *During the case, the After School Hexer, in the manga when Naru and Mai fall into the well he uses his PK to move a pile of rubble, hence his falling ill and landing himself in the hospital. In the anime they removed that part, instead saying that it was the hex that had injured Naru. Category:Character Category:SPR Employee Category:Psychic Category:PK Users Category:Male Character